Smoshy Loooooove
by Katell8
Summary: Ian Hecox is in love with his best friend, Kate! Will they end up together?


**DISCLAIMER: I've never met Smosh. I wish I had/will, but for now, this is all I have. All criticism is greatly appreciated, mostly because this fanfic sucks! Enjoy(:**

_Chapter One: Ian_

It feels as though my head has hit my pillow for two seconds when there's a knock on the door. I groan and shuffle out of bed. _Who would be knocking at one in the morning?_ I finally get to the door and open it to a tall girl with short brown hair and green eyes. Her face is red, like she's been crying.

"Kate? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"Can I come in?" she asks quietly, her voice shaking.

I nod and she enters. She takes off her Converse and puts them in the closet to her right, knowing my mom would have a fit if dirt got in the house. _She knows my family better than I do._

We sit down on my living room couch facing one another.

"What happened? You look like you've been crying," I say.

"That's because I have been, genius," she replied sarcastically. Kate was only mean when something really bad happened. "Matt..broke up with me."

Is it bad I felt my heart flutter with hope?

Matt and Kate had been dating for years, about when we started high school. It was senior year now.

"Oh my God, Kate. I'm so sorry," I lied. I hated lying to her face. But it was for the best anyway.

Truth be told, I wasn't sorry. Matt was a total tool and cheated on her more than once. She deserved someone who was as amazing as her.

"It's fine. He was a dick. He..he went through my phone."

"Why on Earth would he do that?" I ask, surprised.

"He thought I was cheating on him," she replies, tears welling up in her eyes again.

_Well he's one to talk! _I want to scream, but quickly quiet those thoughts. Matt meant the world to Kate, so the least I could do was be here for her now.

"Kate, I'm so sorry. I really am." Lies, all total lies. "Why did you come here though?"

"Because you're my best friend, Ian. We've known each other for years, and you've always been there for me. And I'll always be there for you. Plus, my parents are fighting again and they don't want to deal with my problems, and Anthony is away for the weekend," she explains, a tear escaping from her eye and falling onto her cheek. She quickly wipes it away.

"Well, feel free to stay the night." It's a bold offer, but not one that had not been taken before.

"Thanks. Sorry if I woke you," she says, getting up and heading to the guest room.

_I'd do anything for you, Kate. Because you mean everything to me. _

_Chapter Two: Kate_

It should feel weird, waking up in a guy's house. But I've known Ian forever, and I know he's too polite to try anything without buying dinner first.

The truth is I haven't had feelings for Matt in a long time. And when he cheated on me, it was a done-deal. But if Ian knew that's why he broke up with me, he'd kill him. Anthony and him would get together, go to his house and kill him. That's how their brains worked. And I loved them both for it.

I met Anthony and Ian on an eighth grade field trip. I had been bullied throughout that whole year, but when we went to go see _Wicked_, I picked the right people to sit next to. I remember that afternoon like it was yesterday.

"Hey, can I sit here?" I asked, gesturing to the empty seat.

"Yeah, sure," a tall boy with dark hair replied. Then he went back to talking to his friend on his other side.

I was sitting there awkwardly, reading, waiting for the play to begin, when a girl walked up to me.

"Hey, Kate. Reading about how to make friends?" she says, laughing at her own ridiculous burn. "How are your parents? Still fighting, as usual?"

This one hurts, but I keep reading. Then, she takes it a step too far. And that's all it takes.

"I bet they don't even love you."

I hear a voice erupt from my right.

"You don't have a right to say that, slut." Keep in mind, this was eighth grade and calling a girl 'slut' was the equivalent of shoving your grandmother in front of a train.

The girl's mouth was gaped open and she eventually heads back to her seat. I turn to my right and see a pair of gorgeous blue eyes staring at me.

"Thanks," I mutter.

"Anytime. That bitch's reaction was priceless," he says, smirking.

I laugh, "She didn't know what hit her."

He laughs. "I'm Ian. And this is Anthony," he says, gesturing to the boy he was talking with before.

"I'm Kate," I say and shake both their hands.

After the play was over, I became aware that Ian and Anthony didn't live too far away from me, so we exchanged numbers and have been hanging out ever since. They even ended up going to the same high school as me.

They had no idea that on that day, they changed my life.

I woke up to pancakes on the kitchen table and Ian sitting there, watching television from the kitchen. His mother had made a fresh plate for me.

"Good morning," they both say in unison. I laugh and sit down to devour my breakfast.

"How did you sleep, Kate? Ian says you've had rough night," his mother asks.

"It's been tough, but I'll survive." The last thing I want is to have Ian's mother wrapped up in my problems.

"You ready for school?" Ian asks.

I look down at my outfit. The same as yesterday. Skinny jeans, a blue hoodie. Good enough for the people at my school.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Because I'd left for Matt's and Ian's straight after school, I had my backpack.

"Let's go then." Ian gets up to put his sneakers on and gets mine from the closet.

I put them on and we head off to school.

_I'm so lucky to have someone as amazing as him. _

_Chapter Three: Ian _

School goes by in a blur. I can't help thinking about Kate the entire time. And how that jerk Matt made her cry. Although I do feel pretty trusted because she came to my house first.

Once school's over, I meet up with Anthony and Kate.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask.

Anthony and Kate look at each other. "How about the park?" Anthony finally suggests.

"Sounds good to me," I reply and we head off.

We walk through the park and around the jungle-gym, mostly talking about our weekends. Kate remained pretty quiet, but only I knew why.

"Kate, are you okay? You rarely ever have nothing to say," Anthony says. She clears her throat.

"Anthony, Matt broke up with me yesterday." She finally gathered enough courage to say it.

Anthony's reaction is almost identical to mine. At least he has the courage to say what I couldn't.

"Oh my God, Kate, I'm so sorry. He's a dick. You deserve someone a million times better."

She smiles. _Why couldn't I have said that? Why couldn't I have made her smile?_

We continue walking and talking, mostly about how school's almost over and how Matt made the biggest mistake of his life leaving Kate.

"You know," I say, "I bet his penis is going to fall off eventually."

This gets a laugh from Kate, even though it makes no sense. Kate always did love things that made no sense. So why couldn't she love me?

Everyone has that defining moment when they realize they love someone. For me, it was last year.

Anthony, Kate and I were at a party together. Specifically, my end-of-the-school-year party. She was with Matt, but Matt was flirting with some sophomore girl who was wasted out of her mind. Or at least pretending to be. Anthony and I were talking when a slow song came on, and Kate said, "Do either of you wanna dance or something? Matt just left and I'm super bored," she asked, smiling. Anthony knew I was starting to have feelings for her, so he let me say, "Sure. What are friends for?" and pull her out onto the dance floor. She linked her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her hips as we began to sway back and forth.

"You know," she says, "you're my best friend, right?"

I smiled, "Of course. And you're mine, too."

She smirks, "I'll always be yours."

And it was at that moment I realized that I was in love with my best friend.

_Chapter Four: Kate_

It was about seven o'clock when Ian, Anthony and I finally parted ways and I headed home. I arrived at my house to my mother sitting on the couch, running her fingers through her hair. I said hello quietly and headed off to my room, but not before she could say, "Katharine Anna, where have you been? I have been worried sick about you!"

I laugh and retort, "No you haven't." Then I head off to my room and lock the door behind me. I had enough to deal with, without my mother criticizing me every second of every day.

I sit down on my bed, looking for something to take my mind off this horrible start to my week. I eventually spot my junior year yearbook. I pull it off my bookcase and open to the first page. Because I didn't have that many friends, Ian and Anthony both took up an entire autograph page. I didn't care. Anthony's page was first.

_Hey Kate!_

_ Anyhoo, this year was a blast! Just one more and then we're outta here! See ya tonight for Ian's party! _

_ -Anthony Padilla_

The only page I was interested in was Ian's.

_Heyyyyyyyy Kate!(:_

_ Can't wait for tonight! You have been such a great friend to me over the years and I can't wait to spend many more together._

_ Your Bestie: Ian Hecox_

I laugh at their messages because they're all so absurd and so like them in every way. Quirky, weird, fun. We were all like that.

I turn the page and see a message from Matt, my now ex-boyfriend.

_Hey Babe._

_ See you later._

_ -Matt._

How romantic.

I think about all my best memories with Matt. Our first date at the carnival, junior prom. That's it. Then, I think about all my best memories with Ian. The day we tried every food sample at the mall, when me and him skipped rocks with Anthony, that night at his party last year. There were an infinite amount of examples; for Matt, there was just two.

No wonder I couldn't bear another day with Matt when I just didn't love him anymore.

_Chapter Five: Ian_

I hated this feeling of uncertainty. I hated her not knowing how I felt. She drove me crazy, and she had no clue. _There was no way she liked me back. She dated Matt for four years and he broke up with her!_ _He had no idea that what he had was the best thing in the world._

I decided to call her. The phone rang three times, and then she picked up.

"Hello?" God, I loved that voice.

"Hey, it's Ian."

"Hey Ian!" She sounds more excited than usual. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just bored."

"Oh, so you come to me for your entertainment? I'm flattered." I give a slight chuckle.

Suddenly, I hear a knock on her door through the phone.

"Who is it?" I hear her shout. The knocking turns into pounding.

I hear the door click open.

"I have to go, Ian. It's my dad," she quickly says, and then I hear the click of the receiver.

Her dad? Why was he in such a rush to see Kate?

I never like Kate's dad. He always seemed violent and extremely masculine; I was almost always afraid of his reaction to the things I said. He was, in fact, known for needing anger management.

_Oh God,_ I think. _What if Kate's hurt?_

_No, _the rational part of my brain replies, _you're just paranoid because you care about her._

_ Care about her? Hell, I love her! And I'm going to see her._ I slip on my jacket and head out the door.

_Chapter Six: Kate_

"Who was that?" my dad asks, clenching a beer can in his fist.

"Just a friend. Did you need something, Dad?" I ask.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" he slurred, obviously drunk.

"Because I didn't want to." It was the truth, after all.

"Your mother and I were worried sick," he answers, his voice rising.

"No you weren't; you were too busy fighting!" My voice is beginning to rise too.

"Don't you lie to me, Kate; now tell me where the hell you were!" His fists are clenched.

"Lie to you? I'd never lie to you, Daddy." I know I'm pushing it, but it feels so good telling him off. "Just liked you would never lie about cheating on Mom. Or about keeping that job at the bank. Or about not being a motherfucking alcoholic!"

I expected slap. Or a punishment. Grounded for life.

I didn't expect a punch in the face.

-LATER-

I didn't know where I was running. Anywhere away from the horrible excuse for a family. I heard my father calling after me, "Katharine Anna, you get back here or I'm calling the police!"

Fine. Let them. What are they going to arrest me for, being a victim of abuse? Tears are streaming down my face. Eventually, my tears cloud my eyes enough to cause me to stumble and fall on the sidewalk. I just let the tears fall and the sobs rock my body. That is, until I'm hoisted up and surrounded by a warm embrace.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay," Ian says, hugging me. "You'll be okay now." But I just keep crying. He walks me back to his house and sits me down on the couch I knew all too well.

After I explain to Ian what had happened, in between sobs, he sits next to me and hugs me again.

And I never want him to let go

_Chapter Seven: Ian_

How could they do this to her?

The girl I loved, hated by her own parents. It made me sick to my stomach.

Eventually, Kate catches her breath and says, "Thank you. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

I smile and say, "I'm pretty sure I do."

She breaks off the hug. "No you don't." She sounds angry, frustrated.

"What do you mean?" I ask, hesitantly.

She sighs. "Ian, I lied about what happened with Matt."

Confusion and questions flood my brain. "What?"

"Matt..didn't break up with me. I broke up with him."

"But, why? I thought you loved him," I ask.

She sighs again. "I couldn't go on dating him when I knew I was in love with someone else."

"Oh yeah? And who might that be?"

Before I can even finish my sentence, she places her lips on mine.

_Chapter Eight: Kate_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid _is all I think. _Why am I kissing him? He's my best friend, and I just ruined the best thing that ever happened to me._ I pull away and notice his reaction.

"That was…" he begins.

"Horrifying?" I suggest. "Hideous? You want me to leave right now?"

"…amazing." The biggest grin crawls across his face and he leans in to kiss me again.

When he finally pulls away, he says, "Kate, I love you."

This time, it's my turn to smile. "I love you too."

It's amazing how we can have the best things come into our lives and never even notice it.


End file.
